The Sorting of Severus Snape
by heavenlyriver
Summary: Ever wondered what went through Snape's mind as he was Sorted? Oneshot. Severus and Lily are too young to be paired. Just sayin'. First fic. Reviews welcome.


**The Sorting Of Severus Snape**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own good ol' Sev or the Harry Potter franchise. If I did, I would be thoroughly chuffed.

Severus was nervous as he stood in line, waiting to be sorted. He knew what house he wanted to be placed in, it was obvious. His mother was in Slytherin, his grandfather in Slytherin, his great-grandfather, back and back for generations. The Princes were Slytherins. It was fact of life. His dark eyes found themselves looking at a certain redheaded girl. She too, Severus knew, was nervous. She looked back at him and smiled, as she saw him gazing at her. Severus snapped out of his reverie. Severus gave her a weak smile, and his only friend faced forward once more, fidgeting with excitement. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and tried to focus on the derelict hat on the stool. Godric Gryffindor's own hat. The four founders of Hogwarts enchanted it so it could think for itself. He had read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Severus chastised himself. How could he be thinking about Hogwarts: A History now? He watched as the Hat opened its mouth wide, and to many of his new classmates' astonishment, it began to speak.

You may not think much of me,

But that's before you've tried me on.

It's not every day you find,

A hat that sings a song.

Today I will put you,

In one of Houses four,

Four houses that will match you,

Right down to your core.

You might be placed in Ravenclaw,

Where those of clever wit

Are sure to find their place

Among candles brightly lit.

Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,

Where those that mean the best

Are certain to find their rank

Amid those that help the rest.

Or maybe you'll find Slytherin

Is more your fun and games,

With their cunningness and crafty ways

They are sure to reach their aims.

Or finally in Gryffindor,

Where real friends are found,

Those with bravery, nerve and chivalry

Have never ending bounds.

So try me on, don't be afraid

I'm sure that I won't bite

You'll find a place where you belong

In this Hogwarts school tonight!

Severus applauded along with the rest, his mind racing fast. He didn't like to think about what house his gentle redheaded friend would be placed. He knew she wouldn't be placed in Slytherin. She wasn't like that. She was too eager to see the good in everyone, too quick to make friends. She helped everyone but herself. Severus fleetingly thought, horrified, that she would be sorted into Hufflepuff. No, no, Severus thought. She had too much to offer. She was smart, goodness, yes. She was such a quick learner and so eager to know everything, especially about the wizarding world. Ravenclaw was definitely an option. Severus' head snapped up, as he heard Abbott, Jasper being sorted into Hufflepuff. He watched intently as Alexander, Opal was sorted into Ravenclaw and the boy who had poked fun at him on the train, Black, Sirius, was sorted into Gryffindor. His eyes dropped onto the marble floor, and paid no more attention to those being Sorted. As Dyver, Gregory was sorted, Severus felt his stomach turn. She would be Sorted soon. He forced his eyes to look back up onto the little red head bobbing up and down as she eagerly waited for her turn.

Evans, Lily!

Severus now watched. He looked at Lily's excited yet nervous face as she shakily sat down on the stool, in front of the entire school, her bright, young, determined face shining. No sooner as the hat had touched her head, the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus groaned. Lily gave him an apologetic smile, as she went to go and sit beside Black, Sirius, and to Severus' delight, firmly turned her back on him. He saw her being appreciatively slapped on the back by a redheaded fifth-year, who introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. He groaned again, inwardly. He was looking forward to some healthy inter-house competition between them, but since Black was in her house too, somehow it wouldn't be as healthy. Severus focused again on the Sorting Hat. He stared at it numbly as it shouted out its decisions. He paid little attention until Reynolds, Sarah was sorted into Slytherin.

"Mr. Snape? Are you ready?" Minerva McGonagall looked at Severus over her glasses. As he heard his name shouted, Severus walked shakily up and sat on the stool. The hat dropped on his head and covered his eyes. Then a small voice whispered into his ear.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting? A very difficult decision to make. An extraordinary mind, a marvellous aptitude for Potions, but you knew that already, didn't you? There's plenty of courage, my goodness, yes, there's no doubt you'll run out anytime soon. How about Gryffindor? You're sure to do very well there. Yes, Gryffindor. That seems to be right."

The hat drew a breath to finalise its decision, Severus' breath quickened and thought "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor."

"Not Gryffindor, hey? I don't see why not, you'll make an excellent Gryffindor, but as you insist, it'd better be SLYTHERIN!"

Severus shakily took the Hat off and placed it back on the stool, and slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat down, in a daze, as he was patted on the back by a tall blond prefect who introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy, as he bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I was worried for a moment there. The Hat took such a long time sorting you; I thought you'd never be sorted. But it's good you've found your place amongst the true wizards here at Hogwarts."

He had no idea why he stopped the Hat from Sorting him into Gryffindor. After all, didn't he want to be with Lily? But he realised that by being sorted into Gryffindor would probably further his mother's disgrace within her own family. She was already disgraced and disowned for marrying a muggle. She would be proud to know that her son was Sorted into her own house. Severus would owl her tomorrow morning. And he really didn't want to be in the same house as the idiotic boys who had called him Snivellus. But looking back at the Gryffindor table and watching his dear Lily making friends, he felt a slight regret. Had he really chosen the right house?


End file.
